


Десять лет тому назад. Первое звено цепи

by yuri_bond



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Minor Violence, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_bond/pseuds/yuri_bond
Summary: Эта история произошла в регионе Синно за десять лет до событий аниме. Обычная девушка Майя - уроженка Селестик-тауна - хандрит и понимает, что у нее нет никакой цели в жизни. Она хочет все изменить, стать тренером и отправиться в путь вместе с давней знакомой Синтией, стремящейся победить в Лиге Синно. Но тренировать покемонов непросто, Синтия после всех своих странствий изменилась не в лучшую сторону, а загадочная группировка похищает людей средь бела дня. Готова ли Майя к такому вызову?





	Десять лет тому назад. Первое звено цепи

Майя любила природу, сколько себя помнила. В детстве ее невозможно было загнать домой - она притворялась глухой и норовила остаться в лесу даже после заката. Детство кончилось, и несносная щуплая девчонка выросла в привлекательную восемнадцатилетнюю девушку. Поменялось с тех пор многое... но любовь к природе никуда не ушла.

Разглядывая проплывающие облака и машинально выискивая в небе очертания знакомых покемонов, Майя с легкой печалью подумала, что померла бы со скуки, отказавшись от таких прогулок. Ее угораздило родиться и вырасти в Селестик-тауне - одном из самых маленьких городов региона Синно. Некоторые считали его не городом, а типичным поселком, где все друг друга знают в лицо. Если это и было преувеличением, то не очень большим. Порой Майю удивляло, что до Селестика дошла хоть какая-то цивилизация. Озадаченные гости из других частей Синно подолгу искали магазин для покемонов, а в итоге их посылали к бабушке и дедушке Майи - хозяевам небольшой лавки. Прикупив лекарства, покеболы и еще какие-нибудь важные мелочи, туристы нервно хихикали и спрашивали, в каком доме местные прячут центр покемонов.

Центр покемонов в Селестик-тауне таки был - просто располагался не очень удобно и вдали от основных дорог. Если б не было и его, жители города могли бы смело одеваться в шкуры и по примеру далеких-предалеких предков перебираться в пещеры.

\- Хорошо сегодня, - Келли, лежащая на покрывале рядом с Майей, приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на реку, которая мирно журчала в паре метров от них. - Наконец-то эти ужасные дожди закончились!

\- Да уж, - протянула Майя. Впрочем, ей было плевать и на дождь, и на прочие капризы природы. Она могла приходить сюда - на свое любимое место - каждый день. Зато Келли не выносила слякоть и порой мечтала вслух о южных островах, где всегда светит солнце.

\- В воскресенье было совсем скверно. Дождь лил, как из ведра, - делилась впечатлениями Келли. - Чуть зонтик не потеряла!

Майя закатила глаза и улыбнулась:

\- Тебе надо было родиться Буизелем. Когда идет дождь, они включает "Быстрое плавание" и разгоняются. Представляешь? Десять секунд - и ты уже дома!

Келли хихикнула, поддерживая шутку подруги:

\- Дом Буизеля - река. Хочешь, чтобы я постоянно мокла? Дудки!

Обе девушки засмеялись. Любуясь синей гладкой поверхностью, Майя задумалась, не искупаться ли ей. Присоединится ли к ней Келли? Навряд ли - подруга была довольно пухлой, но лишний жир ее не особо грел. Начнет, как обычно, жаловаться на ледяную воду, от которой того и гляди посинеют руки, ноги и волосы.

\- Про Лолу слышала? - вспомнила свежайшую новость Келли. - Ее семья переезжает.

Для Майи это стало полной неожиданностью.

\- Куда?

\- Сама удивилась. Лола мне по большому секрету рассказала, - Келли нельзя было рассказывать ничего секретного. Тайны в ней не задерживались ни на сутки, выплескиваясь на всех друзей и знакомых. - А куда... То ли Хартхоум, то ли Вейлстоун. Ее родители вроде бы хотят начать новое дело, но тут для них слишком тесно...

"Теперь еще и Лола..." Настроение Майи ухудшилось. Келли правильно сказала - в Селестик-тауне в самом деле было тесно. Мало работы, мало развлечений... всего мало. В детстве и юности у Майи было много друзей, но они буквально разбегались по региону, отправляясь покорять большие города на юге. Некоторые в своих письмах прямо заявляли, что отлично устроились и обратно не собираются. Другие - Синтия, к примеру - возвращались максимум на пару дней, а затем вновь пропадали на долгие месяцы. Если Лола уедет... Из всех старых подруг тогда останется только Келли.

А та, как назло, тоже завела разговор о переезде:

\- Вот бы нам тоже уехать в теплые края. Чем в Селестике заниматься? Пялиться на руины и слушать старичков, бормочущих о древних временах?

\- Все верно, - со вздохом поддержала ее Майя. - Может, и мне пора двигаться дальше? Папа с бабушкой предлагали мне поехать куда-нибудь учиться.

\- А что твой дед говорит? - мигом полюбопытствовала Келли.

Майя поморщилась, словно от неприятного укола.

\- Он против. Все боится, что я уйду и исчезну, как моя мама. Но не могу же я всю жизнь просидеть дома! Есть столько замечательных мест помимо Селестика!

Майе вдруг почудилось, что в кустах что-то блеснуло, пустив ей в лицо солнечный зайчик. Она подождала, но не заметила ничего странного и спокойно прикрыла глаза, вспоминая карту региона, которую повесила у себя в комнате. У них дома не было телевизора, и достопримечательности Синно девушка видела разве что в путеводителях. А все, чего в них не было, помогало дорисовать богатое воображение.

Келли, похоже, думала о чем-то своем и вдруг хихикнула:

\- Деда ты, может, уломаешь... Но Трент тебя так просто не отпустит! - объявила она с победным видом.

Майя от удивления открыла глаза.

\- При чем тут Трент? К чему ты его вспомнила? - Она задавала вопросы чересчур поспешно. - Это не его дело. В конце концов он даже не мой парень!

"Ох, что я несу? Почему оправдываюсь, будто сделала что-то плохое?"

\- Ладно-ладно, - Келли поспешила успокоить покрасневшую подругу. - Не парень так не парень. Я бы его сравнила со слишком бдительным старшим братом. Представляешь, что с ним будет, если ты уедешь?

Майя начала представлять, но вдруг мирная беседа с легким налетом печали сменилась кошмаром. Когда к лежащим девушкам подкатился зеленоватый цилиндр, они не почувствовали угрозы. Но потом из него повалил дым, застав подруг врасплох. Громко кашляя, они подскочили и поспешили выбраться из едкого облака, однако мелькающие в дыму силуэты нагнали их и бросили на траву.

Келли охватило непонятное оцепенение. Ее таскали и переворачивали, а она просто лежала, не пытаясь отбиваться. Майя тем временем и брыкалась, и пыталась звать на помощь. Новый приступ кашля помешал ей вопить, а потом нападавшая - атлетически сложенная женщина в зеленом облегающем комбинезоне - взялась за рулон скотча. Когда широкая лента - серебристая, как волосы незнакомки - склеила губы Майи, та сразу же попыталась ее содрать. За это женщина дала ей сильную пощечину и тут же начала обматывать веревкой.

\- Зчем ы то елате? Пртанте! (Зачем вы это делаете? Перестаньте!) - Майя пыталась попросить нападавшую остановиться, но с кляпом это плохо получалось. Сильная женщина без особого труда вязала ее и стянула вместе лодыжки. Чуть в стороне трудилась вторая женщина в таком же комбинезоне. Она была шире в плечах, чем напарница, и со светлыми волосами (явно крашеными - у корней отчетливо пробивался и сразу бросался в глаза черный цвет). Келли не шевелилась и просто пялилась на нее снизу вверх с жалобным видом.

\- Джолин, как там у тебя? - осведомилась широкоплечая, проверяя узел на ногах.

\- Лучше не бывает, - бодро ответила ей напарница. - А нам точно нужна эта толстуха? - На Келли она смотрела с пренебрежением.

Широкоплечая с укоризной заметила:

\- Мы обязаны помогать всем. Молодым и старым, худым и толстым, мужчинам и женщинам. К тому же нам нельзя оставлять свидетелей.

Джолин пожала плечами и упрямо заявила:

\- Надрываться не буду! Сама ее на себе потащишь!

Она привстала, и Майя смогла рассмотреть необычную эмблему у нее на груди. Через черный квадрат наискось тянулась серая цепь. Центральное звено цепи было разогнуто и смахивало на букву "C". Ничего подобного девушка раньше не видела.

"Они ведут себя, как полицейские, задерживающие особо опасных преступников, - пытаясь хоть что-то понять, Майя перебирала в голове самые разные версии. - Но мы ничего не сделали! Может, нас с кем-то перепутали? Почему нам затыкают рты и не дают оправдаться?"

\- Полюбуйся-ка на мою куколку, Пенни, - промурлыкала Джолин, изучая тело Майи. - Молодая, стройненькая, волосы красивые, - придерживая голову пленницы, она потеребила прядь каштановых волос. - Боссу точно понравится!

\- Решает не босс, а Джалейв, - непонятно, но многозначительно ответила Пенни.

\- Да-да, разумеется...

Майя дернула головой и протестующе замычала. Посмеиваясь, Джолин взяла девушку под мышки и оттащила ее к Келли.

\- Вам так и хочется спросить, что же тут творится, да? - издевалась она над пленницами. - Объясняю! Мы - просто пара любопытных охотниц, которые повсюду ищут новых друзей. Мы тут случайно услышали, что вам наскучил Селестик-таун. Согласна - дыра еще та! - женщина скорчила гримасу. - Мы с радостью увезем вас отсюда и покажем дивный новый мир! Взамен вы всего лишь попрощаетесь со свободой. Насовсем!

Майя не понимала многого из того, что говорили охотницы, но в ее голове кружились жуткие догадки. Следовало убраться подальше от этих ненормальных! Однако со связанными ногами особо не побегаешь.

Между тем из воды с громким плеском высунулась острая оранжевая мордочка с черным носом и черными же полосками на щеках. Она принадлежала существу, похожему то ли на выдру, то ли на ласку. Могло показаться, что речной житель просунул голову в желтый спасательный круг, но на самом деле это был особый раздувающийся воротник вокруг его шеи. Обернувшиеся на плеск Джолин и Пенни сразу поняли, кто перед ними. Подобные покемоны жили во всех реках Синно.

\- Всего-навсего Буизель, - промолвила Пенни.

\- Неинтересно, - проворчала Джолин. - Пусть плывет себе дальше. Ну что, уносим девочек?

Однако "неинтересный" Буизель не позволил себя игнорировать. Привлекая внимание, он, как брандспойт, выпустил изо рта длинную струю воды. Пока Пенни отплевывалась и протирала глаза после атаки "Водометом", покемон-выдра, раскрутив свой раздвоенный хвост, стремительно выскочил на сушу и встал на задние лапы.

\- Бу-буи-бу-бу-буи-и-и-и! - повторял он с воинственным видом. Как будто что-то требовал на своем языке.

\- Наверное, это его территория, - предположила Пенни, попятившись. - Давай поскорее уйдем, и он успокоится!

\- Еще не хватало нам убегать от речных слабаков! - с ходу забраковала идею Джолин. - Моему Бейгону нужны бои! Иначе он никогда не разовьется в Саламенса!

Не слушая уговоры напарницы, она кинула покебол. Из него возник светло-голубой дракончик чуть пониже Буизеля. Самой примечательной частью тела Бейгона была его голова. Точнее - серый костяной нарост на макушке, спускающийся вниз и прикрывающий затылок. Нарост напоминал шлем или каску и был невероятно прочным.

\- Джолин, - предостерегла напарницу Пенни, - Буизель уже атакует!

\- Ничего у него не выйдет. Бейгон, блокируй!

Буизель подскочил в воздух, одновременно взмахивая хвостом и посылая им ударную волну. Этот не слишком сильный прием назывался "Звуковым ударом". Не сдвинувшись с места, Бейгон опустил голову и выставил вперед "каску". Ее прочности хватило, чтобы погасить энергию удара.

\- Ударь его головой, Бейгон! - требовала Джолин.

Это был любимый прием дракончика. Не поднимая голову, он разогнался и боднул противника в живот. Майя невольно вскрикнула через кляп, когда Буизеля отбросило к кромке воды.

Но покемон-выдра встряхнулся и опять бросился в бой, применив "Быструю атаку". Джолин увидела только смазанное движение и не успела отдать приказ, а потом ее Бейгона откинуло назад. Буизель злорадно оскалился - словно говорил, что умеет таранить не хуже.

\- "Быстрой атакой" нас не победить! - сердито заявила Джолин. - Давай еще один "Удар головой"!

Бейгон отошел чуть назад, чтобы сделать атаку сильнее и уж точно смять противника. Однако у него на пути встал зеленый пузырь силового поля, окруживший Буизеля. Твердолобый дракончик вряд ли почувствовал боль от удара, но явно был сбит с толку. Он в затруднении посмотрел на хозяйку.

\- Что это значит? - возмутилась Джолин. - Разве Буизели могут выучить "Защиту"?

\- Дикие - нет, - уверенно ответила Пенни. - Только через техмашину. Выходит, никакой он не дикий покемон! - заключила она.

Джолин окинула пленниц яростным взором. Майя поежилась и прекратила попытки избавиться от клейкой ленты.

"Веревки не снять, - напряженно думала она. - Освободить хотя бы рот..."

\- Пенни, обыщи обеих! - отрывисто произнесла Джолин. - Найди покебол паразита! Я выбью из него дурь, и потом мы возьмем его с собой. Как бонус!

Буизелю определенно не понравилось, что одна из противниц идет к связанным девушкам. Сняв "Защиту" и сделав предупредительный залп "Водомета", он чудом успел отпрыгнуть - на него, не дожидаясь команды, понесся Бейгон. В итоге все могло закончиться очень плохо - и для пленниц, и для покемона-выдры - но тут послышался новый голос:

\- Габайт, "Ярость дракона"!

Оранжевый огненный шар ударил Бейгона в правый бок. Дракончик с криком упал и чуть не скатился в реку. Охотницы не пострадали, но тотчас забыли о своей добыче и речном покемоне. Они глядели (пока еще без страха - только с непониманием и раздражением) только на наглеца, посмевшего напасть на них.

Майя отвлеклась от своей борьбы с кляпом и тоже уставилась на внезапно объявившегося покемона. Как и Бейгон, Габайт был драконом. Только вот твердолобый малец, в котором было сантиметров шестьдесят роста, едва доставал до пояса более развитого покемона. Если не считать ярко-красной груди, Габайт тоже был синим, но с совсем иным, более темным оттенком чешуи, напоминающим о полированной стали. У него был короткий толстый хвост с плавником, а также два плавника на передних лапах, кончающихся шипами, и еще один - на спине. Из-за этих странных украшений Габайт походил на акулу. Но у какого животного на висках растут непонятные яйцевидные наросты? "Рогами" их можно было назвать с огромной натяжкой.

Итак, Габайт пришел пленницам на помощь (вернее, пришла - Майя приметила совершенно целый плавник на спине покемона и вспомнила, что у самцов он обязательно должен быть с зарубкой). Но драконица явилась не одна. Приказ ей отдала элегантная светловолосая девушка с холодным взглядом и выражением мрачной решимости на лице. Майя сразу ее узнала, но сперва отказывалась верить в такую удачу.

"Синтия? Здесь? Сейчас? Так не бывает".

\- Ты кто такая? - закричала Джолин. - Как ты смеешь нам мешать?

Синтия смерила охотницу уничижительным взглядом, словно ей пытался высказать претензии покемон-гусеница. Крошечный и незначительный.

\- Я возвращаюсь домой, - Синтия говорила значительно тише, но таким голосом, что перебивать ее не хотелось, - и мне не нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь. Что скажете в свое оправдание?

\- Нам не нужны оправдания! - взяла слово Пенни. - Мы - команда "Цепь"! - Она хлопнула себя по груди - по тому месту, где была эмблема. - Мы лишаем людей свободы, но спасаем их души. Пройдя путем очищения, они изменятся к лучшему, начнут новую жизнь. Отзови дракона, незнакомка! Смири свой гнев! Пусть веревки скрепят руки, несущие зло! Пусть кляп запечатает уста, полные яда! Подчинись и позволь "Цепи" направить тебя!

"Ох, ну что за идиотский фанатизм? - округлила глаза Майя. - Крашеная реально надеется кого-то уболтать такой проповедью?"

\- Абсурд, - Синтия кратко выразила мысли Майи. - Вы - те же браконьеры, но ловите людей, а не покемонов. Даю вам минуту, чтобы развязать девчонок!

\- Это наша добыча! - вспылила Джолин. - Бейгон, за дело!

Ее дракончик уже пришел в себя и наклонил голову. Однако Пенни попробовала образумить напарницу:

\- Постой! В битве двух драконов у твоего Бейгона ни единого шанса.

Но Джолин упорно не желала отступать:

\- Не трусь! Сучка никак не поймет, с кем связалась! Бейгон, кусай!

Дракончик, готовившийся таранить, задрал голову и открыл пасть. Он сжал клыками плавник на правой лапе Габайт. Та с интересом посмотрела на мелкого противника и приподняла лапу вместе с ним.

\- Сбрось, - распорядилась Синтия. - Потом используй "Песчаную бурю".

Габайт была не только в два с лишним раза больше противника, но и намного сильнее. С легкостью отшвырнув его, она взревела. Земля под ее лапами взмыла в воздух, закрутился неумолимо растущий вихрь. Совсем скоро буря захватила Бейгона, охотниц "Цепи", добралась до пленниц. Выпучив глаза, они постарались сжаться и прикрыться от летящего в лицо песка.

"О чем Синтия думает? - испугалась Майя. - У нас заткнуты рты, в нос лезет песок... Так и задохнуться можно!"

Синтию, похоже, не волновали проблемы девушек. С недовольным видом она поправила спадающие до плеч волосы, которые трепал ветер, и сказала:

\- Теперь нападай. "Камнелом"!

Майя сообразила, что "Песчаная буря" нужна была не для нападения (сама по себе она едва ранила врага), а для активации способности Габайт - "Песчаного покрова". Теперь по драконице было сложнее попасть. Судя по всему, Синтия настраивалась на очень серьезную битву. Ждала, что вслед за Бейгоном выйдут другие покемоны охотниц?

А бедняга Бейгон в этот момент вновь упал. Горящий красным светом шип на лапе Габайт ударил его точно по голове. "Камнелом" потому так и назывался, что позволял раскалывать валуны, и дракончик даже сквозь "каску" почувствовал его мощь.

\- Не смей уступать! - орала Джолин, перекрикивая бурю. - "Удар головой"!

\- Ответь "Налетом".

Драконы бросились друг на друга и столкнулись лоб в лоб. Однако Габайт ударила сильнее, а кроме того, Бейгон не до конца оправился после прошлой атаки. В итоге покемон Джолин отлетел назад, не нанеся урона, и уткнулся мордой в траву. Встать он больше не мог.

\- Мы закончили, - ровным тоном произнесла Синтия, кивнув своему покемону. Через пару секунд буря начала стихать.

\- Проклятье! - вскрикнула Джолин. Вернув Бейгона в покебол, она в гневе повернулась к напарнице: - Что стоишь? Помогай! Ударим вместе!

\- Не надо, - успокаивала ее Пенни. - Сегодня не наш день. Если продолжим бой, еще кто-нибудь прибежит на шум.

На лице Джолин явственно отразились страдание и разочарование. Ей явно не хотелось бросать пленниц. Но как их заберешь, когда рядом скалит зубы Габайт?

\- Я тебя запомнила! - плюнула Джолин, глядя на противницу. - Мы уйдем, но обязательно вернемся! Ты еще отведаешь моей плетки...

\- Я от вас устала, - Синтия тяжело вздохнула. - Габайт, поторопи их.

\- Не надо!!!

\- Жалкое зрелище, - чуть слышно проворчала Синтия, провожая взглядом убегающих преступниц. - Им только Силкунов ловить.

Майя, наконец, смогла выдохнуть - тем более что буря прекратилась. Песок больше не лез в нос, но ухитрился запорошить глаза. Девушка часто моргала, чтобы слезы вымывали песчинки, но тут ей в лицо ударил поток воды. К счастью, Майя успела задержать дыхание.

\- Ты еще здесь? - Синтия с некоторым удивлением покосилась на Буизеля, поливающего пленниц. - Спасибо, что отвлек внимание, но теперь можешь валить. Я займусь девчонками.

Буизель гневно затопал лапами, не желая ничего слушать. Разогнавшись "Быстрой атакой", он оказался перед пленницами, загородил их и выплюнул струю воды в лицо Синтии. Та от неожиданности не успела прикрыться. Закашлявшись, она уставилась на дерзкого покемона уже не с удивлением, а с возмущением.

\- Вот ты какой? - в голосе промокшей Синтии отчетливо прозвучала угроза. - Габайт, задай ему взбучку!

Дело принимало скверный оборот. Майя с удвоенной энергией стала двигать челюстью, чувствуя, что намокшая лента поддается. Она с тревогой видела, что Буизель не собирается отступать. Он сразу создал защитный пузырь, и "Камнелом" Габайт не достиг своей цели. Ответный "Звуковой удар" разбился о выставленный плавник и тоже не причинил вреда драконице.

\- Ничья, да? - произнесла Синтия. - Ладно, попробуем еще. Габайт, используй "Налет". Но аккуратно - не зацепи девчонок!

"Получилось!" - с ликованием подумала Майя. Она резко открыла рот, сорвав отслоившуюся ленту, и закричала:

\- Хватит! Синтия, Трент, уймитесь! Вы не должны драться!

Синтия, Габайт и Буизель одновременно повернулись к ней. Они смотрели с одинаковым удивлением, будто с ними заговорило дерево. После пятисекундной паузы озадаченная Синтия спросила:

\- Майя, что тут происходит? Хочешь сказать, что вот это, - указала она на Буизеля, - твой покемон?

\- Ну... Типа того! - Все было несколько сложнее, но Майя решила объясниться позже. - Он всего лишь хотел нам помочь. Келли, ну скажи ей! - она пихнула подругу локтем. Та все-таки пришла в себя и слабо угукнула.

\- Какой самостоятельный... - задумчиво сказала Синтия. Потом она обратилась к Буизелю напрямую: - Послушай, Трамп...

\- Трент.

\- Да-да, - Синтия отмахнулась от подсказки. - В общем я хочу того же, чего и ты - освободить эту парочку и вернуть их домой. Но у меня ничего не выйдет, если ты будешь мешать! Теперь понял?

Очевидно, понял. Взъерошенный покемон-выдра махнул лапой в сторону Келли, а сам обошел Майю и принялся лично грызть веревку на ее руках. Синтия хмыкнула, глядя на упрямца, но ничего не сказала и пошла развязывать вторую пленницу.

\- О, слава Аркеусу! - с огромным облегчением выдохнула Келли, когда ей освободили рот. - Я так испугалась! Словами не передать!

\- Все уже позади, - успокоила ее Майя, ощутив, что веревки уже не так сильно сдавливают тело.

\- Эти женщины такие страшные, - лепетала Келли. - Они, правда, хотели... хотели нас...

\- Да, - уверенно ответила Синтия, не особо щадя ее чувства. - Вам повезло, что я так вовремя пришла. Буизель, тебе помочь?

\- Зел! - сердито фыркнул Трент, расправившись с последним узлом. Поблагодарив покемона, Майя сама начала развязывать ноги.

\- Нам действительно повезло. Спасибо, Синтия! - Для старой знакомой у нее тоже нашлось доброе слово. - Ты давно вернулась?

\- Только что. Шла домой, но услышала подозрительные звуки.

\- Как тебе регион Хоэнн? Хорошо провела время? Синтия помедлила с ответом:

\- Как сказать... Не все прошло гладко. Я опять не смогла выиграть в Лиге.

\- О! - Майя помнила, как Синтия стремилась к этой победе, и поняла, что затронула больную тему. - Но ты очень многому научилась, завела новых друзей. Ведь так?

\- Типа того, - Синтии явно не нравился этот разговор. - Надеюсь, вы с Келли можете идти? Расскажем полицейской Дженни, что тут произошло!

С этими словами она встала и вернула в покебол терпеливо ждущую Габайт. Если Майя теперь предпочитала помалкивать, то Келли намеков не поняла. Убедившись, что опасность миновала, она стала болтать как обычно, выпытывая у Синтии подробности о путешествии. Блондинка, пытаясь на ходу привести в порядок свои промокшие волосы, отвечала ей, но очень кратко, откровенно злоупотребляя словами "неплохо", "терпимо" и "сойдет".

Без энтузиазма ответив на очередной вопрос, Синтия глянула через плечо, а потом повернулась к Майе:

\- Твой приятель так и идет за нами.

\- А? - Майя обернулась и убедилась, что Трент в самом деле топает следом, хотя и не решается подойти близко. - И правда.

\- Лучше верни его в шар, - предложила Синтия. - Зачем ему зря мучиться?

Майя неловко кашлянула.

\- Эм... У меня нет покебола.

\- Дома забыла? - Синтия поняла ее по-своему. - Нельзя быть такой растяпой.

\- Не о том речь! - Пока Майя подбирала слова, в разговор влезла Келли. - Она вообще не тренер. И у нее нет покемонов! Как и у меня.

Синтия притормозила, переваривая информацию. Посмотрела на застывшего Трента, затем - на Майю. В итоге сказала:

\- Давай разберемся... Ты давно знаешь этого покемона?

\- Лет пять, - прикинула Майя. - Нет, уже почти шесть! - поправилась она.

\- Еще лучше! - хмыкнула Синтия. - Ты знаешь покемона шесть лет, даже дала ему имя... и до сих пор не поймала? Как?

\- Ну... вот так, - только и смогла сказать Майя. - Мы с Трентом просто дружим.

Келли вновь хихикнула. А Синтия смолчала, но выражение лица у нее было очень выразительное.


End file.
